


Change Of Mind

by azowrites



Category: Archie - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azowrites/pseuds/azowrites
Summary: Toni thought the celebration about the ball drop on New Year’s was dumb. Cheryl changed that.





	Change Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during New Years but never got around to posting it. It’s really short though, sorry :(

“I just don’t get it!” Toni spoke loudly towards the TV playing the ball drop in New York City. She was sat on the couch, her father on the other side, as they both watched the New Years celebration.

“I think it’s dumb. You wait out there all day in the freezing cold for a ball to drop? For someone to release party streamers everywhere? Seriously I don’t get why people would do that!” She complained.

“Some people go there for the tradition, or the people that play there. There’s a lot of good reasons.” The calm voice of her father tried to convince her. It didn’t work, of course, but it was worth the effort. “Maybe one day you’ll go, and future you will prove past you wrong!”

“Pshhhh. No way. Besides how am I going to get the money to go up to New York anyways? I’m never going.”

—

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The shout from the crowd was loud and the ball dropped as everyone cheered.

“Happy New Year, Red!” Toni laughed as she kissed Cheryl, the two smiling into the kiss.

As they pulled away, the two exchanged grins. “And to think I thought this was stupid.” Toni laughed at the memory.

Cheryl laughed as well, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Back at the hotel, the two fell asleep cuddling, and Toni whispered, “Today was probably my favorite day ever.” to the almost asleep redhead.


End file.
